Desirable
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: As requested from contest winner grahamsmoon: a Xanxus/Tsuna yaoi oneshot. Prompt: peanut butter. Xanxus decides to prove to Tsuna that he is quite desirable. X27


Lady Serena: Hello fellow KHR fans

**Lady Serena: Hello fellow KHR fans! This was requested by grahamsmoon, who won the competition in the first chapter of my KHR fic Good For Something. The pairing is Xanxus/Tsuna and the prompt is peanut butter. Hmm…should be interesting since I've never written or even thought of Xanxus and Tsuna together. Wish me luck and grahamsmoon I hope it's decent! By the way Tsuna is extremely OOC here! There will not be sex here (sorry if that's what you wanted) but it is implied! KUFUFU**

**Warning: Male on male action and kind of shouta since Tsuna is like 14 (I think) and Xanxus is…much older. If you don't like yaoi then I honestly don't know why you clicked on this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or its characters…but it would be awesome if someone bought it for me! (puppy eyes)**

Tsuna never thought of himself as attractive. For as long as he could remember he had been known as No Good Tsuna. He had become convinced that Kyoko would never come to see him as anything more than a friend. He was too plain, too dull. Somehow he had gained a great group of friends and his life had become interesting as of late, but there was a hole deep inside. Something was missing. If friendship and adventure couldn't fill the empty space then what could?

Tsuna was home alone for once, fixing himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and simply enjoying the peace and quiet. He loved being with his now extended family, but they had a habit of draining his energy with their antics. His mother and Bianchi had taken Fuuta, Lambo, and I-Pin to an amusement park and would be gone for most of the day. There was no school due to a mysterious incident resulting in the entire first floor being submerged in water. Tsuna had a nagging feeling that Reborn had something to do with this due to his unusual behavior the night prior and his absence today. Surprisingly, none of his friends had dropped by yet, and although he was glad for the chance to relax, a part of him was lonely and missed the company.

He was snapped out his thoughts by the sound of something crashing upstairs. Tsuna jumped and rushed to his room where he was sure the sound had originated, unconsciously bringing the jar of peanut butter with him. He burst through the door and his jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him. Smack dab in the middle of his room, stood his former enemy, Xanxus, frozen and staring in shock at Tsuna. The young brunette would have burst out laughing if it was anyone other than Xanxus standing there with twigs in his hair and dressed in a cable company's uniform. Tsuna's bookshelf lied on its side with its contents covering most of the floor. Tsuna was surprised when any fear faded away as Xanxus coughed and turned his head away, blushing furiously in obvious embarrassment.

"Uh…hey brat…this isn't what it looks like," Xanxus finally spoke, avoiding Tsuna's questioning gaze.

Feeling brave and quite amused, Tsuna raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? Then what are you doing in my room dressed like a cable guy?"

Xanxus snarled and sharply turned to face Tsuna, his face a deep scarlet, "Don't get cocky runt! Just because the Ninth picked you as heir doesn't mean you're better than me! It's not like I came here to see you because I missed you or something!"

Tsuna raised his other eyebrow and channeled Reborn, smirking as he said, "That's right, I did beat you…badly. Of course you wouldn't travel all the way from Italy just to see me."

Xanxus's face turned as white as cotton and his eye twitched. Clenching his fists, he stepped closer to the small boy, his eyes narrowed down at the now trembling boy.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you to bits right now!" he growled.

Tsuna gulped; his strange outburst of bravey gone, and squeaked, "Because you'd be in big trouble if you killed me?"

Xanxus grinned and stepped even closer, "But it would be worth it to destroy the cause of my humiliation."

Tsuna shook his head frantically and backed away slowly until his back met the wall, "Eep! Please don't kill me! I didn't want to fight you in the first place!"

Xanxus seemed to consider Tsuna's words for a moment before he sighed and stopped advancing on his prey. He figured Tsuna wasn't even worth the energy and he really didn't want to get punished again…or worse.

"Fine Sawada. You get to live…for now," he concluded.

Tsuna let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before giving the leader of the Varia a shaky smile, "So…why are you here?"

Xanxus blushed again and cursed under his breath. The damn brat wouldn't let it go! As much as he wanted to avoid having to tell the boy the truth, he knew that he needed to get it off his chest once and for all. Licking his lips as a show of nervousness, he looked down at his feet and mumbled his response.

Tsuna frowned and asked, "What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

Xanxus's head snapped up and he glared at the idiot before yelling, "FINE! I'm here because I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wanted to see you alright? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW BRAT?"

The young future Mafioso blinked in surprise, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe his ears. Suddenly, that space inside of him was filling up. Could Xanxus be what was missing all of this time? He just needed to be loved? Did Xanxus even really love him?

"W-what? What did you just say?" he stuttered.

Xanxus sighed and smacked himself in the head in frustration. The brat was getting on his last nerve, "Do not make me repeat myself fool."

Tsuna visibly withered into himself and asked softly, "Did you mean it Xanxus? Do you really have feelings for me? I mean…look at me. I'm a loser. Everyone knows I'm No-Good Tsuna. Why would anyone want me?"

It was Xanxus's turn to blink in surprise. It took him a few seconds before Tsuna's words hit home. His shock turned into raw anger. How dare anyone call the boy he loved…er…liked…a loser?

"WHAT THE HELL? Don't tell me you believe that garbage Sawada! Of course you aren't a loser. I wouldn't be in love with you if you were one. Sure you're a little naïve brat with no guts but you have the respect of so many people…even me!" he yelled, quickly stepping forward and roughly grabbing Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna squeaked at the sudden contact and turned several shades of red. Seeing Tsuna's reaction, Xanxus got an evil idea and smirked. So the future leader of the Vongola didn't think he was attractive? Well, he would just have to prove him wrong wouldn't he? Chuckling with wild abandon, Xanxus yanked the boy into his chest and tangled his fingers in Tsuna's unruly brown hair. It was softer than it looked and he had to stifle a moan at the warmth radiating off the younger male's body.

A thump reached Xanxus's ears and he glanced down to see what had fallen. Ah, a jar of peanut butter? Hmm…that could be quite useful. A sudden urge to unleash a unique laugh which starts with ku and ends with fu gripped him but he fought it back with a shiver. Only perverted freaks laughed like that. He was down and up in a flash, the jar of peanut butter now in his grasp. He then observed the younger boy, wondering if he should go through with his plan and was extremely turned on when he saw the sparks of lust and curiosity glittering in his honey-brown eyes. The boy was beautiful, and he was tired of turning away from beauty. Didn't even the darkest souls deserve a bit of light from time to time?

"Is this ok with you Sawada? I don't want you running to the Ninth or that Arcobaleno with complaints later on," he questioned, silently hoping the boy wouldn't object.

Tsuna was quietly pondering his options for a moment, which felt like an eternity for the older man, before he smiled warmly and nodded, "I'm ready Xanxus. I think I've actually been waiting for this for a while now. Are you sure you want me?"

Xanxus smirked, leaning closer to the boy, his eyes burning with need, "Brat you have no idea how bad I want you."

When their lips met it was as if a volcano exploded in their bodies. The overwhelming rush of heat threatened to knock Tsuna off his feet. His knees went weak and he found himself leaning completely on the taller and stronger body. Xanxus felt the familiar fire in his groin that appeared whenever thoughts of the boy entered his mind and he eagerly licked Tsuna's lips, begging for entrance. The entrance was immediately granted and he plunged desperately into the moist pit. Their tongues battled fiercely, Tsuna putting up a big fight despite his inexperience, but Xanxus won and decided to search for treasure. He struck gold when he sucked on Tsuna's tongue, dragging a low, needy moan from his soon-to-be lover.

They finally separated; gasping for much needed air and Tsuna blushed as he grabbed Xanxus's hand and shyly led him to the bed. Gently pushing the boy onto the cushy surface, the leather-clad man smirked and twisted off the lid of the peanut butter jar, enjoying the panting boy lick his lips sensuously. Oh yes, he would prove just how desirable the brat could be.

"Now open wide and say ah," he said.

**Lady Serena: (sweatdrop) So, was it ok? I mean I was so nervous since I've never written this pairing before and I don't fully understand how Xanxus's brain works since I didn't pay much attention to him during the Ring Battles. But I tried for a bit fluff and a tiny bit of angst with a touch of lime. I hope grahamsmoon deems it worthy! This was a oneshot so please don't ask for a continuation…I don't think I have it in me.**


End file.
